The Trouble with Secretaries
by MikiFreaky
Summary: Ryuuichirou wakes up in the darkness to find that Asahina isn't in bed with him, where he should be. After finding out his lover's reasons for leaving him alone, Ryuuichirou decides it time to show his lover just how wrong he is.


-Note: There is some cursing in this,because Isaka-san has a potty mouth. If that bother's you, maybe you should skip this installment of my "The Trouble with..." Series. Otherwise, please, read on and enjoy one of my favorite relationships in Junjou Romantica!-

"Asahina..." In the middle of a dark bedroom, a lump moved under the thick covers on the bed. The sheets rustled and slipped down to show a tall, slim man with raven black hair and haggard, tired blue-violet eyes. His skin was pale and smooth, cheeks sharp in his handsome and aristocratic face. The slender arms he used to push himself up had muscles and as the covers slipped down further, his strong chest was revealed, covered in fading red rose marks. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. "Asahina...?"

The man scowled at the tossed back covers on the spot next to him on the bed. Reaching out, he ran a palm over the cool sheet, his scowl deepening. The other occupant of the bed had been gone for awhile. Irritation rose in his face and he kicked the sheets off, sliding naked from the bed. Without bothering to grab a covering for his body, he walked on silent feet out of the bedroom. He traversed the dark apartment easily, gliding around chairs and tables with ease even without turning the lights on.

It was the middle of the night but he could see well enough by the faint moonlight pouring in. Across the apartment, the soft glow of a lamp appeared underneath a shut door. Growling, the naked man stalked over and slammed the door open, blinking in the light pouring out from the small room, a study.

The room's inhabitant, a taller man with dusky brown hair and eyes looked up from the documents he was working over and met the naked man's irate stare evenly, no change in the expression on his handsome, mature face. There were faint lines around his eyes and mouth but they just added to the man's mature and sophisticated air.

"Ryuuichirou-sama, if you don't put on some clothes, you'll catch a cold." He said calmly,seemingly nonplussed by the nudity facing him. Ryuuichirou snorted and stormed fully into the room, hands on his hips as he stood before the working man.

"I shouldn't have to get out of bed at one in the morning to find my lover! What the hell are you thinking, Asahina?" He demanded, reaching down to grab the collar of the shirt the older man wore. With a sigh, Asahina put his paperwork aside and faced the smaller man fully.

"What's wrong, Ryuuichirou-sama?" The smaller man's eyebrows twitched and he stared at Asahina like the man had lost his mind.

"You were the one who said you wanted to move in with me because you want to be with me every second of the day, but in the week you've been here, every time I've woken up, you aren't in the bed with me even if it's right after we've gotten to bed. What gives, Asahina?" Ryuuichirou snapped, eyes hot with anger and hurt.

After being together for ten years, Ryuuichirou thought he understood Asahina, but recently he's come to realize that he doesn't comprehend the man at all. Maybe it was because the older man was normally so expressionless, or because he never spoke his true feelings out loud. Asahina was a brooder, the type to keep his thoughts and feelings to himself rather than share them with anyone, especially not Ryuuichirou. The younger man didn't understand it. Yes, he was the son of the man who had saved Asahina and his family, and yes, he was a privileged and wealthy brat, but he thought they'd gotten over that hurdle a long time ago.

Recently, Asahina's role as Ryuuichirou's secretary had caused some problems. Was this another case of Asahina taking his position in Ryuuichirou's life a little too seriously? The secretary sighed and grabbed Ryuuichirou by the wrist, pulling on his arm until the stubborn man let him go.

"What have you been doing at work recently, Ryuuichirou-sama?" He asked unexpectedly. The younger man yanked his arm free and stepped back, eyes flashing.

"Don't avoid the damn question!" Asahina shook his head.

"I'm not, Ryuuichirou-sama, I'm simply trying to point out that at work for the past month, you have been settling into the position your father held before. The amount of work you have to do has dramatically increased and while the transition is complete on paper you and everyone at Marukawa are still adjusting." He said, pointing to the papers he'd been looking at and the others like it spread across the desk.

"You've been bringing your work home with you, when you've never had to do that before." The young president shook his head.

"That and this are two separate issues, Asahina! Why won't you stay with me in bed?" His voice broke a little, revealing pain when he didn't want to show how much it mattered to him.

"Because I desire you too much."

The simple response was spoken evenly without a single change coming over the older man's face. In contrast, Ryuuichirou was completely flummoxed, mouth flopping own and closed while he struggled to wrap his brain around what he's just heard. He's always known the Asahina is incomprehensible but this really takes the cake. Ryuuichirou sighed and walked over to the small couch in the room, grabbing the blanket thrown across the back - he could only assume Asahina had been sleeping in the study these past few days - and wrapping it around his waist before sitting down and steepling his fingers in front of his face. The effect was regal despite the man's naked state.

"Okay... Let me just lay some facts out so were on the same page. We are lovers, correct?" Ryuuichirou asked softly.

Asahina nodded. "We've been together ten years."

"And lovers typically engage in many activities together, like eating, sleeping, fucking, dating, so on, yes?" The president ticked activities off by putting his fingers down, eyes boring into Asahina's unhindered. The secretary nodded. Ryuuichirou drew in a deep breath and held it for a long moment.

"Then why in the world does wanting me too much make you leave me, your lover by your own admission, alone in bed?" He shouted, throwing his palms out as his anger erupted. "I don't understand! Desiring me is a good thing, Asahina!" The secretary finally rose from his chair and walked over to where his lover sat, kneeling in front of the irate man and taking the mans shaking hands into his own.

"I apologize, Ryuuichirou-sama; I did not intend for my actions to make you angry." The smaller man glowered at Asahina.

"I'm not angry, you bastard, I'm fucking furious and hurt. Explain this to me. You wanted to live together, because you think of me 24/7 and are apparently jealous. But you're leaving me alone in bed now that we're together because you desire me too much? That doesn't add up. What's the real reason?" The older man shifted his eyes away and appeared to be thinking.

Ryuuichirou just waited. People always thought that he was the stubborn one, the unreasonable one, but they were wrong. Asahina could be even more insane than him. The older man just his it better than he did. Maybe it was because Asahina was older than him, or maybe that was just his personality, but Ryuuichirou's lover had everyone fooled into thinking him perfectly calm and capable. In truth that wasn't the case.

The man over thought things, made bad divisions and mistakes, and usually always when he was dealing with his lover. Ryuuichirou knew he shouldn't be so happy that his existence can disrupt the other man so much, but he is. Asahina isn't vocal or upfront with his feelings, so Ryuuichirou has learned to look for the man's affections in the quiet, small things he does.

Like when they were both younger. Asahina had treasured that plant Ryuuichirou had given him, taking care of it like it was a physical representation of the love he held for his master. It was actually still alive, sitting in a place of honor in their shared living room right now. Asahina's love was overwhelming in private but subtle in their daily lives. Ryuuichirou softened his face as he watched his lover trying to figure out how to explain his actions. The older man was far too easy on him. That's the trouble with secretaries; they're far too use to serving a master's whims and sometimes lose the ability the do anything for themselves. The younger man didn't want a selfish lover at all, but having one who made demands every once in awhile wouldn't be bad either. As much as Asahina loved to spoil him, he longed to pamper Asahina. The man doesn't realize how much he is loved by him, and because his personality is the way it is, Ryuuichirou doesn't know how to show that to Asahina.

"Asahina." Ryuuichirou spoke softly, catching and holding his lovers eyes when the man glanced back at him. "Explain it to me." He still kept his voice soft but used the more authoritative tone that he usually only adopted at work. He didn't want to pull rank on his lover, but if that's what it took to make the man open his mouth, then Ryuuichirou was willing to do so.

Asahina sighed. "Before I moved in... Remember the fight we had? About the wedding interview. When we made up... You found out how deeply I want you and then we made love. The next day we... made love again and you were so sore that you couldn't go into the office. As your secretary...no, as your lover, I can't abide being the reason you fail in your role as president." He said, looking deeply ashamed as he spoke. Ryuuichirou blinked, once again stunned.

He remembered the day Asahina was talking about. After that whole situation with the marriage interview and finding out how possessive Asahina was, they'd had some of the hottest sex in years. He's loved every hot, thrilling second of it. They'd been starved for one another and had gone many rounds. The next day, Ryuuichirou had been stiff but they'd gone to work as usual, and the secretary had even brought up the subject of living together. That night at Asahina's apartment, Asahina has been insatiable in his desire, taking his younger lover many times until the blue eyes man had been unable to stand. Ryuuichirou flushed each time his mind returned to that night, illicitly thrilled to be hungered for so much by a man who appeared so controlled and calm as Asahina.

_'He's always said that his desire for me is intense but I never expected how much so. Still... I didn't complain about it. And I know he loved it, too. So why, Asahina?'_ Ryuuichirou sighed and grabbed Asahina by the shoulder, staring into the older man's eyes intently. _'Why are you using your love as a reason to hold back from me? I don't understand!'_

"Listen Asahina. The reason I couldn't go to work the next day was because it had been awhile and we went at it so hard. It's not gonna be like that every time we make love. If we do it occasionally so I don't get too tight it'll be fine." When Asahina opened his mouth, Ryuuichirou kept talking. "Besides, I won't fail as president because I miss a day or two of work. Who do you think I am?" Ryuuichirou spoke confidently, but Asahina just shook his head.

"It's been your dream to take over Marukawa Publishing since Usami-sensei first premiered at your families business. I have walked beside you towards that goal for ten years. It would destroy me to be the cause of your failure during this critical time." Asahina stood and backed away from his lover as he spoke. Growling, Ryuuichirou stood as well.

"Asahina, listen to me! I just said I'm not going to fail from a sore bottom!" He shouted, starting after the older man. Asahina held up a hand.

"You're exhausted more often than not when you come home and typically fall right asleep without bathing or eating. Yet lying beside you I still desire you."

"Gah! The wake me up and we'll do it! You're not the only one with wants and needs, you know! A round or two of sex won't kill me and would probably help me relax." The smaller man snapped, stomping forward. Asahina backed away in time with Ryuuichirou's forward motion, refusing to meet his lover's eyes.

"You bring your work home with you because you don't have time to finish at the office. But seeing you diligently applying yourself so hard fills me with the desire to touch you, disrupt you. Make you pay attention to me." The secretary shook his head. "My selfish wants are going to cause you further trouble with work. I want you to succeed, so I can't sleep next to you. It hurts too much."

Ryuuichirou stopped and stared at his lover. That was his reasoning? Because Ryuuichirou was tired and worn out from work, he wasn't going to embrace him? Because the president had too many documents to look over, he wasn't going to allow him to relax by holding him?

Stupid. Asahina is so stupid.

It made Ryuuichirou blush to know that the man wanted him in so many different ways. He hadn't a clue that he turned his secretary on by working (they were seriously going to have to do it at the office once when they had both stayed late if that were true) or by sleeping. It made his body flush to learn that every thought and action his older lover took was driven by a selfless need to help Ryuuichirou. But... he truly wanted to punch the man right in his too handsome face.

"You stupid bastard." Ryuuichirou's vicious whisper had Asahina looking up sharply, face showing concern as his lover backed away from him. "You think about me so much but you still don't understand me at all!" Turning, Ryuuichirou ran from the room. Asahina's heavier footsteps chased after him but he was still learning the layout of Ryuuichirou's apartment, giving the slighter man the advantage. _'I guess it's paid off to have always stayed at Asahina's.'_

He hurried towards the bedroom, reaching it before Asahina and closing the door, then turning and walking backwards towards the empty bed. "Ryuuichirou-sama?" The secretary knocked. Ryuuichirou sighed and fell to the floor, curling his knees up against his chest.. It wasn't locked but Asahina knocked. Doesn't he get it? Why doesn't he understand!? "Ryuuichirou-sama?!"

"I work hard because I'm with you. I want to make you feel proud of me. When I'm tired or worn out, when Akihiko is causing problems, when Emerald is at the end of the cycle, When Ijuuin-sensei is in his pre-deadline funk and Chibi-tan isn't nearby to pep him up, having you nearby gives me the strength to keep smiling." He said, able to say such useless, sappy words now that he had a door between himself and his lover.

"Has it ever occurred to you, Asahina, that my feelings are strong for you, too? I want you to wake me up and love me. I want you to interrupt me sometimes when we're at work. Just like you, I see you and want you. Why can't you understand that, Asahina? Just because I'm tired doesn't mean my desire is gone. It just means we to be satisfied with one round instead of four." Ryuuichirou sighed and wrapped his arms around his legs, resting his chin on his knees as he sat on the floor.

"... I don't think either one of us is quite up to four rounds at our age, Ryuuichirou-sama." The president barked out a sharp laugh at his secretaries dry words from the other side of the door. Asahina can always make him laugh. Or cry. No one else can affect him, not even his mother, but one word from Asahina has the power to control Ryuuichirou. It's always be that way. Even when he was little, he would listen to Asahina. That's why Ryuuichirou's father had asked the boy to watch over his irascible son. They'd played together, grown up together, and now worked together. Ryuuichirou knew that he was only as successful as he was because Asahina has stayed with him all these years. Without his lover, who knew what would become of the irresponsible, crabby, temperamental man.

Anger fading away, he sighed. "You know, Asahina, we always end up fighting over stupid things because we love each other so much and yet we don't talk." He pointed out.

"We are rather lacking in basic private communication." The secretary agreed."However, when I am around Ryuuichirou-sama outside of work, talking is usually the last thing on my mind."

Red heat climbed up Ryuuichirou's face at the softly spoken words on the other side of the door. "... You're a closeted pervert." The younger man said, looking up at the dark ceiling above him and letting out a harsh breath. "Okay. I no longer have the urge to throttle you. I'm thirsty though. Get me a glass of water?"

"Of course." Ryuuichirou heard his lover walking away and stood. Dropping the blanket at his waist to the floor, he silently opened the door and slipped out. Asahina is incredibly stubborn. Talking alone wouldn't be able to change the man's mind. He wasn't easily swayed by words, which was part of what made him such a great secretary, but caused some trouble between them as lovers. Actions worked better. It wouldn't be the first time Ryuuichirou had forced his lover to act.

When they first confessed their feelings for one another, it was only because Ryuuichirou had chased the lummox down after he ran away, afraid that his feelings for his charge were going to cause the younger man problems. So once again, Ryuuichirou was going to act. He was going to prove to Asahina that the man's desire for his lover wasn't wrong. That it wouldn't harm him. In fact, he was going to prove how much it would help him.

In the kitchen, he could hear Asahina filling a glass with water. Ryuuichirou silently walked towards the open space, naked body glowing in the moonlight pouring in from the windowed wall on one side of the room.

"Asahina." The taller man turned at his words, mouth opening to speak, but his voice - his entire body - froze when he beheld his lover behind him, entire body kissed by silvery light and eyes bright with love. The water glass trembled in his hand as the secretary clutch it tighter, body locking in place. His eyes locked onto every subtle angle on his lover's beautiful body. The younger man was absolutely stunning, his appearance alone chasing the air from Asahina's lungs. Ryuuichirou took another step towards the older man.

"Asahina, please. Love me." He whispered.

"I don't want to cause you problems later on." Asahina shot back, unable to tear his gaze away from the person he loved so much, exposed and caressed by the moon before him. Ryuuichirou shook his head.

"You won't. I'm going to make you understand that."

"You'll regret it."

"No, I won't. Now shut up, put the stupid glass down, and just fuck me already!" The slighter man's words shattered the last threads of Asahina's restraint. The glass thudded down hard on the counter as the brunette lunged forward and pressed his lover against the cabinets. Before Ryuuichirou could gasp, Asahina claimed his lips for himself.

The man kissed him with all the passion he could muster. Tongues danced and swirled while lips pressed together hard enough to bruise. The shorter man clutched at his lover's broad shoulders, pressing himself fully against the taller man as his mouth drank in the passion Asahina was pouring out to him. The kiss went on, both men slurping and biting at each other, unable or unwilling to draw more than a hair's breadth away from one another. Asahina buried his hands in the thick raven hair on his lover's head, using it to tilt Ryuuichirou's lips to the perfect angle so he could devour that sinful mouth deeper.

Moaning, Ryuuichirou lifted his face and allowed Asahina to bite and lick his neck, hands clutching at the older man tighter as his desire rose. The cool wood of the cabinets and the metal handles dug into Ryuuichirou's skin, making him shiver, but he didn't care. The contrast of cold at his back and fire at his front just made him burn even more. Asahina returned to his lips, greedily shoving his tongue inside and pressing the younger man harder against the surface behind him.

It was so hot. Ryuuichirou was completely naked while Asahina still clothed. Even so, he could feel the heat of the older man's skin almost burning him. He yanked his mouth away and grabbed Asahina's face, forcing those blazing eyes to meet his.

"I want more, Asahina." He whispered, unafraid to be bold about his desires. They have been together for ten years; there is nothing to be shy about now. Asahina has seen and tasted every inch of Ryuuichirou at one point or another. The secretary has made no secret of the fact that he adores every inch of his younger lover's body. Asahina, breathing hard and face carrying a hint of heat, bit Ryuuichirou on the collar bone before answering.

"Then, the bedroom..." He whispered, starting to pull away from the burning body he had pinned against the cabinets. Ryuuichirou grabbed the man's shoulders and shook his head.

"Now, Asahina. Forget the bed." He demanded, rubbing his nude from against Asahina. The older man drew in a ragged breath and closed his eyes.

"Ryuuichirou-sama, you have work tomorrow." It was a weak effort, and both men knew it. The president smiled.

"So do you, but we have today off. Forget about work, about you being my secretary and me the president. Let that go. Right now, we're Ryuuichirou and Kaoru. We're lovers, so stop resisting and let's act like it." At the sound of his name, the older man shuddered and clutched the black haired man tightly. After a moment, he let out a long sigh and lightly kissed the smaller man.

"Alright." He whispered, stepping back and starting to unbutton his shirt. His fingers worked quickly, revealing a strong chest and build. Ryuuichirou swallowed hard, staring greedily at the older man. He loves every single thing about Asahina, but his body was something else. The man was older, and worked as a secretary, but his chest was still hard and broad like it had been in their youth. Seeing it, Ryuuichirou felt his body growing hotter. He wanted that strength and heat pressing against him. Now.

Dropping his shirt to the floor, Asahina grabbed Ryuuichirou around the waist and spun him around, so he was leaning against the counter. The president gripped the marble edge beneath him, watching Asahina. The older man leaned down and sucked at the blush colored nubs puckered up in response to the cool air.

"A-sahina!" The smaller man gasped, body twitching as he was tongued by his lover. The older man's other hand pinched the nipple he wasn't sucking, making Ryuuichirou throw his head back and gasp, chest arching forward into the caresses. Wanting to make the older man feel good as well, Ryuuichirou reached down and started to unbuckle the belt at Asahina's waist. Sliding the leather free, he quickly popped the button and pulled the zipper down. Beneath the cage of cotton briefs, a hot tent twitched under Ryuuichirou's roaming palm. Forming a sheath with his fist, the president stroked his secretary through the fabric, smiling when the man groaned. In retaliation, the older man bit on Ryuuichirou's nipple and then drew back to blow a puff of air over the wet, smarting flesh.

"Nngh... Asahina!" Ryuuichirou squeezed the erection in his palm tightly, body desiring more. More stimulation, more caresses, more of Asahina. The older man slid his hand down Ryuuichirou's chest, taking care to stroke erogenous zones along the way. The younger man's sides, right above his belly button, and other places Asahina touched made his lover moan and squirm beneath him. Groaning, Ryuuichirou slipped his hand inside the man's briefs, grabbing the burning hot shaft within. Asahina twitched in the younger man's hand, grunting against his lover's neck as he was stroked by Ryuuichirou's knowing hand.

"Ryuuichirou-sama..." He whispered, voice tight. While he was stroked, he slid his hand down and grabbed his lover's member, already hard and leaking slightly. The younger man let out a gasp and bucked in Asahina's fist. Together the two men stared into one another's eyes as they stroked each other, leaning in to lick and nip at the other's lips occasionally. Sweat slicked both their bodies and their breathing was harsh, but neither one had come yet.

Ryuuichirou was wound tightly, yearning for release, but after many long years together, he know that part of the pleasure is in the waiting, the build up to the actual joining. He loves being one with Asahina, being able to feel the man's love in every part of him. Having that fiery rod moving inside was... indescribable. But he also loves feeling Asahina taking time to arouse him, to find all those places on his body that causes him to shiver and moan. To Ryuuichirou, the foreplay before the sex was just as important as the act of intercourse itself. It is part of how Asahina shows his love and devotion to his young president. To take the time to prepare Ryuuichirou's body for lovemaking, to deny himself in order to please another... That's what they both loved.

The emotions conveyed were more than just lust, and after ten years together, Ryuuichirou and Asahina both learned to spend time on more than just the physicality of their relationship. Though they loved that too.

Asahina kissed his lover again, delving deeper into Ryuuichiruo's mouth, licking and claiming it all. While he kissed the younger man, Asahina moved closer, aligning their hips together so that he could take both their shafts in one palm. The two members rubbing together, sliding against one another, created a beautiful friction. slippery and hot.

Ryuuichirou moaned and leaned against his lover, nipping at the older man's throat as he panted for breath. The younger man started rocking his hips against Asahina's, trying to force the older man to stroke faster, but he had more control than the president. Instead of picking up the speed, he stopped altogether.

"Asahina!" Ryuuichirou cried out, face red and hot. "I swear if you stop now, for any reason, I am going to hurt you." What if his block headed, obstinate lover was going to stick to his claim that his desire was a hindrance after all? But Asahina just smiled at his irate lover, smoothing the man's disarrayed hair down.

"I'm not stopping. I'm preparing you." He whispered, wet hand slipping around to probe at the younger man's rear. At the first gently push inward, Ryuuichirou gasped and closed his eyes, body curling against Asahina's hot one.

Ryuuichirou's body clenched tight at the digit probing for entry, but Asahina knew how to prepare him well. Using the fluid leaking from both of them to lubricate the hole, he wiggled his finger around, touching the spots inside which made his lover cry out. Soon the finger was smoothly gliding in and out, and Ryuuichirou collapsed again Asahina, no longer able to stand. Asahina caught the younger man as he fell, guiding both of them down to the floor. Ryuuichirou lay limp on the ground, body wound tight, while Asahina rose over him, masculine and strong. Seeing the raging evidence of the older man's desire, Ryuuichirou shivered. He wanted that inside of him, sooner rather than later. His lover had different plans, though.

Asahina slid down the man's body and lifted Ryuuichirou's legs so that they rested on the older man's shoulders. This gave him free access to the wet hole he's been fingering earlier. Ryuuichirou flushed as he lover stared at him, gaze hot enough to burn.

"Ryuuichirou..." Asahina whispered, leaning in and starting to lap at the puckered hole of his lover. Ryuuichirou cried out, thighs squeezing on the man's head and hands in his hair. Asahina had said his name, without the honorific. Nothing made the young president hotter, because when Asahina dropped the titles, he was also letting go of all the things that he used to keep himself in line when around Ryuuichirou. He was letting go of their difference in social status, of the fact that one was a company president and the other merely his secretary, all of it. When Asahina called him Ryuuichirou, he was doing exactly as he asked and forgetting about everything else. Right now, they were simply two lovers making love.

The lapping, probing tongue slipped inside Ryuuichirou, making him let out a guttural moan. "A-Asahina..." He stammered, body getting pulled tighter as more tension built inside of him. Asahina's tongue was hot as it wiggled within him, making the younger man cry out almost continuously as he thrashed on the ground. "Asahina, I'm close...stop, I don't wanna, not yet... Asahina!" With a choked back cry, Ryuuichirou came hard. He spurted onto his stomach and fell limp, legs falling off Asahina's shoulders as he panted on the floor. Licking his lips, Asahina sat up and stared down at his spent lover, the heaving chest and glistening skin making the older man even hotter. When Asahina crawled over Ryuuichirou, the younger man sighed.

"Idiot! I told you, I was about to come." He muttered, pouting. Asahina smiled and laced his fingers through with Ryuuichirou's.

"I wanted you to climax first. It's easier on your body when I enter you if you're relaxed from releasing once already." The secretary said it very nonchalantly, but Ryuuichirou smacked him anyway. The older man laughed a little kissed the hand which had smacked him. "May I enter you now, Ryuuichirou?" His voice deepened, growing husky as he started into his lover's eyes.

Ryuuichirou flushed and looked away. When Asahina asked him like that, his heart fluttered and almost burst. Having the man laying his feelings out like that, left Ryuuichirou breathless. The older man didn't have to ask to take his lover, not when they had already been together for so long and come this far along the process of lovemaking, but Asahina always, always asked. It was a way he made sure to always please his younger lover. Ryuuichirou slowly nodded his head, giving permission. Asahina crushed his mouth down on the younger man's, stealing his air. While he devoured his lover's lips, the secretary lined his member up with the twitching hole below. Pulling away, Ryuuichirou stared up at his lover as the man grabbed his hips.

"Hurry up, Kaoru... I don't want to wait anymore." Ryuuichirou held his arms up to his lover, who, upon hearing his name once again, let out a deep groan and crushed the smaller man to him. Pressed chest to chest as they were, Ryuuichirou could feel the thunderous beating of Asahina's heart.

"Ryuuichirou... I love you." Asahina whispered, thrusting into the smaller man as he spoke. The smaller man let out a shattering cry as his body was invaded, stretching to accommodate his lover's surprising girth, but it was a sound filled with pleasured delight. Grunting, Asahina continued to slide his shaft into Ryuuichirou, carefully going deeper and deeper until the smaller man had swallowed him all up. Then he waited.

Ryuuichirou felt tears leaking out of his eyes. He was full, burning alive from the inside out, and he loved it. Every hot flutter of his walls along Asahina's shaft made his older lover gasp and grow harder within him. The man's hold on his hips was bruising, would probably leave finger marks, and Ryuuichirou couldn't wait to see them. But right now...

"More, Kaoru. I'm not fragile and I won't break." He grunted, tightening his grip below and watching as the fire of passion completely took over his lover's eyes. Asahina pulled out and then slammed back in hard, the force of his thrusts moving Ryuuichirou's entire body. Before he had adjusted, the older man pulled out and came back in, hitting an erogenous spot hard. "Nnah! Hah ha, gnah! Aaah!" Ryuuichirou couldn't stop the cries breaking forth from his throat. He didn't even want to try.

Again and again, Asahina pounded into his smaller lover, making the president cry out his name continuously. Tears flowed from the man's violet eyes and his panting mouth dripped saliva. Both men were breathing hard, gasping, reaching for the ultimate pleasure. Their bodies strained for it, both member's hard and leaking. With one final thrust, Asahina reached that spot inside Ryuuichirou which caused the smaller man to lose all control.

"Aaaaaahn!" With a broken cry, Ryuuichirou came again, body clamping down on the rod invading it. He arched up while he cried, tightening his arms and legs around Asahina. The older man thrust in a few more times, then stiffened and came with a soft moan, face contorted by the pleasure he was feeling. Ryuuichirou moaned when heat splashed inside him, body rippling again. The older man collapsed on top of Ryuuichirou, who wrapped his weak arms around Asahina and smiled.

"So... I'm feeling rather refreshed. How about you, Asahina?" He asked, stroking his fingers along his lover's hot skin. Asahina replied, but the response was lost in the heat of Ryuuichirou's neck. "What?"

"You don't honestly think we're done yet, do you?" Asahina asked, lifting off his lover and starting down into the man's beautiful blue eyes. "This did not come close to satiating my desire for you." Ryuuichirou smirked and ran his foot up Asahina's flank.

"I would hope not, not after how you carried on about your desire earlier. So... round two in the bedroom?" He asked, holding his arms up. Asahina stood and grabbed the offered hands, pulling his lover off the floor. The older man then whirled Ryuuichirou around and shoved him towards the couch not far away.

"Round three in the bedroom. Round two on the couch." The older man said, pinning his lover beneath him. Ryuuichirou blinked as Asahina started sucking at his neck. _'Maybe... I bit off a little more than I can chew?'_

* * *

"... I would hate to be the one to say I told you so, Ryuuichirou-sama, but I did tell you so." Ryuuichirou glowered at his lover sitting beside him on the bed, dressed only in a shirt. The pants he wore rode low on his hips. In contrast, Ryuuichirou was naked, wrapped up only in blankets. Across his neck, shoulders, chest, and back were numerous hickies and even some bite marks. The light filtering in from the windows was that of a warm sunset. The president luxuriated in the languid feeling of his limbs, loving the heaviness and weariness pervading him. He had underestimated his lover's hunger, but at the same time, he was glad to have learned exactly how deep the man's feelings for him went. Now all that was left was to prove to the stubborn man that this desire between them wasn't a bad thing at all. And to do that, he was going to outperform himself at work tomorrow.

"I'm fine, Asahina, for the thirtieth time. I'm just tired, not hurt. I'll be able to get up and go to work tomorrow just fine, no worries or side effects from playing hard today." The grumpy president said, hugging a pillow to his chest, wincing a little at the twinge of his hips.

"Are you sure? We did go three rounds this morning, and then one more right after lunch." Asahina said, grabbing a tube of lotion off the bedside table and squirting a small amount into his hand. Ryuuichirou smiled softly. His lover was so attentive that even if he didn't say anything, he would know what needed to be done. The smaller man moaned when his lover first started stroking his large hands across the president's back. It felt good, but he really had strained himself a more doing it on the floor...

The secretary was careful as he worked the muscles in Ryuuichirou's lower back. Though the younger man said he was fine, he was getting older and making love on the floor wasn't easy on him. On either of them.

"Yes, I'm certain, Asahina. Geesh, you sound like my mother. We were both starved for touch and affection, so when we went at it, we went at it hard, but we needed that, you stubborn idiot. Next time, don't wait so long and build up so much." Ryuuichirou said, stretching under his lover's rubbing hands.

Asahina finished the massage and grabbed tissues to clean the excess off his hands. "I understand Ryuuichirou-sama. I... apologize for withholding myself from you. I was not aware that you also desire me." He said. Ryuuichirou shot him a look.

"I'm not dead, Asahina. Of course I desire my lover. We need to touch one another to convey our feelings. And talk to one another. So promise me you'll stop trying to think for me." The older man nodded and lifted one of Ryuuichirou's hands.

"I promise, Ryuuichirou-sama." he whispered, pressing a kiss into the man's palm. The younger man smiled.

"Good. Now, stop pampering me and get in bed. This time we will both of us sleep in the same bed until tomorrow morning." He said, flipping up the edge of his covers. Asahina nodded and climbed onto the mattress with his lover, spooning against him from behind as he wrapped his arms around the man. Ryuuichirou sighed, content. The trouble with secretaries is they don't have the balls to state their own wishes and desires for fear of imposing. But, then again... _'I wouldn't want Asahina to be any other way.'_ Safe and warm in his lover's arms, Ryuuichirou drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
